pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nectaria
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ ---- Hi! Mariothecool2 here. no i'm not Pikachu700. i just made the mistake of writing my message on his talk page. Mariothecool2 (talk) 04:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... So, you're not Pikachu700? OK, don't worry about it because I will not block you at all :). Thanks for your message. Nectaria (talk) 04:16, December 29, 2014 (UTC) yeah. he asked me to put that message there for him since he's no longer able too as you can see. someone blocked him for no reason. it was Shockstorm. so yeah i put that message there for him but forgot to mark it as mine. Mariothecool2 (talk) 06:30, December 29, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see! It seems that you and Pikachu700 are friends or (maybe?) siblings. Well, the reason why he was blocked by Shockstorm is because he vandalized some pages and also posted some fan-arts to the pages. Fan-arts are not allowed to be posted on a pokémon page but it is allowed on an user page or on a blog. Nectaria (talk) 06:46, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Cities Hey, if you got the time, can you do these edits on cities (with Gyms)? It is just the base template has been changed. Energy ''X'' 14:22, December 30, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will do these edits later but not now. Thanks for your message. Nectaria (talk) 14:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Nect yep, I saw them and to me, the animation looks terrible, for the poster. Have you seen the news on the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie coming out in 2016? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I see! It seems that you're not a fan of Adventure series. I wonder what new Digimon season you would to see instead? New series with different characters or sequels to other seasons like Tamers or Frontier? No, I have not heard of this new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie before but from which series is this movie from? Original? GX? 5D? or Zexal? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 16:52, December 30, 2014 (UTC) It's based on the original series but set after Atem left to go to the other side. I'm a fan of the storyline of Adventures but, I haven't seen it before. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:02, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, OK! Huh, really? I thought that Adventure series was your least favorite because you like this series less than other Digimon series 0_0. Speaking of Yu-Gi-Oh, I have read the informations about this new movie before you told me about it. So, the original Yu-Gi-Oh series got another movie like how Adventure got another "alternative" sequel. Too bad that's the original Pokémon anime series didn't get another movie or a remake (It's not bad to see Ash in his original outfit again). OK, Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 11:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think that if memory serves me right that two years ago, Pokémon re-mastered the original movie for Blu-ray. Could you tell also why Shock banned The lone and Legacyhunter because I didn't see them doing anything wrong? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:06, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm not counting the remastered versions as new because they're the same movies in HD or with more lighter quality. He banned them because they have been on the chat many times. The lone shadowbat didn't edit any pages. Legacyhunters only sent messages to random users' talk pages about the chat (he also send messages to users who have never joined or never contributed on this wiki) and he never edited any random pages. Nectaria (talk) 12:28, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Transparent Hey how can I give a picture a transparent background?--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:49, December 31, 2014 (UTC) So, you want to learn about it, Kyu :P? Well, you can remove the white background using Paint.NET. First use the magic wand then go to the "Edit" and click on the button that says "Erase Selection". Hope this helps you. Nectaria (talk) 06:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes I want to learn. What's Paint.NET and how do I get to it? Is it something I download?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can download it on a site that is called getpaint.net. Go to search paint.net download and you can find it easily. Nectaria (talk) 06:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I got it. I'll get to it right away.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) I think I got all the anime images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:53, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean? I think you missed some other anime image that have white background. You should work on the game images too. Nectaria (talk) 07:07, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Mega Item Images Can you make the images have clear backgrounds? Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) So, you want me to upload transparent versions of the Mega Evolution items? OK, I'm going to upload them if you want to. Thanks for your message. Nectaria (talk) 12:38, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Please tell me which of Mega Evolution Items have white background? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 12:42, December 31, 2014 (UTC) These four: File:Calem Mega Ring.png, File:Serena Mega Ring.png, File:Brendan Mega Bracelet.png, File:May Mega Bracelet.png. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:19, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OK, I see but the last two images are already transparent. I'm a little confused >_<. Don't worry, I will upload transparent versions of the first two images. Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize the last two were transparent? Oh well. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 13:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC)